themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Calder
Erin Calder is a main character in The Messengers. She is portrayed by actress Sofia Black-D'Elia. Biography Erin Calder is a young mother who is desperate to protect her daughter from her abusive ex-husband. Erin's life is thrown into chaos when she finds out she is part of The Messengers, a group of strangers who have been given extraordinary gifts and must prevent the impending apocalypse. After an interesting run-in with fellow Messenger Raul, Erin realizes she has the gift of healing. While she tries to continue about her life with Amy, Erin is drawn back to the group at the end of 1.02 Strange Magic. Physical Appearance Erin is quietly spoken and thoughtful and has shoulder-length dark brown hair. She is medium height with dark brown eyes and usually wears her hair down. She has a medium complexion and a slender, slim build. Gift Ability *'Healing:' God granted Erin the unique gift of healing capable of healing injuries at a superhuman rate via tears and physical touch. Her gift was first demonstrated as she healed her severely injured daughter with her tears. So far her gift has demonstrated to be able to wounds caused by gunshots, burns, diseases such as cancer and can help heal beings with poisons in their system. Erin's ability comes with a price which is revealed in 1.06 Metamorphosis First Seen *1.01 Awakening Last Seen * 1.06 Metamorphosis Appearances *1.01 Awakening - While visiting her injured daughter Amy in the hospital, Erin leans over her crying. When her tears hit Amy's wound it heals. *1.02 Strange Magic - When Raul knocks her over at the hospital, her touch inadvertently heals his bullet wound. *1.05 Eye in the Sky - After Nadia shoots Ronnie in the chest, Erin heals his wound. *1.06 Metamorphosis - She heals Raul's burnt hand and a child with cancer. *1.07 Deus Ex Machina- She heals Koa after she is poisoned with pesticide by Leeland/Abbadon. * 1.08 A House Divided - She doesn't use her gift in this episode. * 1.09 Death Becomes Her - She tries to heal the dead body of Joshua but it doesn't work. Side Effects *Using her gift frequently to heal the wounds and illnesses of others can cause her own health and body to deteriorate. For example, after healing several near-fatal injuries over the course of two or three days, she developed pericardial effusion, or bleeding in the heart, which caused a hematoma on her chest. Also, like most of the Messengers' gifts, she can only access her gift of healing when an urgent situation demands it. The Messengers Season One= In 1.01 Awakening, Erin is first seen outside her home with her daughter Amy. She answers a phone call while asking Amy to get into the car. While they are driving Erin is hit by the energy pulse and dies, causing the car to crash. When Erin awakens she finds herself on a stretcher and sees Amy being taken away in an ambulance in critical condition. Shortly after Erin is at the hospital waiting for news on Amy's condition when her ex-husband Ronnie arrives. Ronnie threatens to say Erin was drinking while driving, even though she wasn't and Erin begs him not to. After Ronnie leaves, Erin is allowed to see Amy and is devastated seeing her daughter injured. She cries while leaning over Amy and her tears heal Amy's wound. Amy begins to stir and then wakes up, asking Erin why she is in hospital. When Erin realises Amy is no longer injured she takes her from the hospital. As they leave Erin's wings are seen in a mirror. Leaving town, Erin and Amy go into a rest stop where they see Raul. As they leave, Erin smiles at him. As she is about to pull out of the car park, Raul jumps into the backseat holding a gun and telling her to drive. While driving Raul speaks to Amy, telling her he wants to go to Houston. Erin tells Amy not to speak to Raul and to finish her drawing. In 1.02 Strange Magic, Erin and Amy have stopped so Erin can drop an unconscious Raul at a bus stop. Amy begs her to take Raul to the hospital instead. Once at Houston Memorial Hospital, the nurse demands Erin wait as she needs to report him due to his gun shot wound. Amy wakes Raul up and he tries to get up, knocking Erin over. Erin's touch heals Raul's bullet wound and he demands to know what she just did. The police arrive and Erin runs with Raul and Amy. They end up in the Chapel where the rest of The Messengers are waiting. Sending Amy off to play a game on her phone, Erin listens while Rose tells the group about their destiny. Erin asks Rose why they were chosen and Rose tells her that if people like them can work out how to work together the world may deserve to be saved. After the hospital staff show up, Erin leaves with Raul and Amy. On the way to Raul's brothers house they are pulled over by a police officer who realizes Erin and Amy are from an Amber Alert put out by Ronnie. Raul stops the officer and they drive off. Erin drops Raul off at his brother's house before leaving with Amy. Erin stops at The Last Supper Bar and Grill to get chicken nuggets for Amy where they run into the rest of The Messengers. Erin asks the group to slow down as she is just there for Amy. In 1.03 Path to Paradise, In 1.04 Drums of War, In 1.05 Eye in the Sky, In 1.06 Metamorphosis, In 1.07 Deus Ex Machina, In 1.08 A House Divided, In 1.09 Death Becomes Her, In 1.10 Why We Fight, In 1.11 Harvest, In 1.12 Spark of Hope, In 1.13 Houston, We Have a Problem, Appearances Relationships |-|Amy Calder= |-|Nadia Garcia= |-|Raul Garcia= |-|Ronnie= Notes *The character of Erin Calder was originally named Erin Connors. References Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Female Category:Angels of the Apocalypse Category:Messenger